More Than Just A Little Gel
by cuter-than-a-guinea-pig
Summary: fluffy prom stuff centered around the freed curls!


**A/N: so a) fuck you, North Carolina….and b) darren's hair is amazingly adorable…and c) ****if freedom of hair care products is in the bill of rights then marriage equality should be too****.**

He's perfect. There is just no other word for the boy dancing in his arms. He thought nothing would have topped the kilt but he was wrong. Kurt looked amazing and classy and dapper and unbelievably hot in the top hat and vest. It's an outfit meant for the runway and yet no model would ever be able to hold his attention like Kurt could. His perfectly pale skin glowed under the dance floor lights. His cheeks flushed from the sheer heat radiating from his body as he moved his entrancing hips to the beat. His surprisingly strong hands, one fitting perfectly and familiarly in to his own and the other loosely gripping that material on his suit jacket, connected them and grounded Blaine who was endanger of losing himself in the vast oceans of Kurt's magnificent irises or the simple beauty of the boy's smile as he watched their friends dance around them.

There were a few moments while they were dancing though that really captivated Blaine. Those were the moments when the blue eyed boy was looking at him. It was these moments where the sparkle in the indigo was a result of Blaine and Blaine alone. Blaine was always surprised when he looked at Kurt and saw the other boy returning his gaze with awe and adoration and admiration and affection. It was even more enchanting tonight though because tonight every time Kurt looked at him, he saw the mass dense of the frizzy nightmare and yet the boy did not run for the hills or make him hide it away. Kurt remained firmly in his arms, proudly so, and his eyes danced with the same magic they always had if not more.

It was hard for him to fathom anyone liking his hair because Blaine had always hated it. He hated the way it got so big and frizzy. He hated the way it knotted and tangled so easily. He hated the way it bounced when he walked. He hated it because everyone else hated him and used his hair as a way to tear him down or at least they used to before he stumbled across Cooper's gel. He used the gel religiously because he would never be able to change his sexuality but he could change his hair. The moment he woke up, Blaine put the gel in. Mirrors were avoided at all costs until his hair was slick and tame. The occasions he did catch himself in the mirror with his wild hair, Blaine was always jerked back to the time where kids would throw pencils, erasers, gum, anything they could get their hands on ended up tangled in his hair. The worst was when they had used the curls as a landing strip for their paper airplanes leaving Blaine to extract them and see '_FAG_' waiting for him in black sharpie.

Blaine tried so hard to forget about those days and move forwards, move on with his life. He would like to say it was because there was simply no use dwelling on the past but really it was because opening old wounds was still too hard. He put on a brave face at Dalton because he didn't want to burden the guys with his sob story. He put on a brave face with Kurt because in the beginning that's what Kurt needed and after a while he just didn't want to disappoint the boy by not being his knight in shining armour.

It was kind of a silly notion, the need to be Kurt's knight in shining armour. Kurt was by far the strongest person Blaine knew and that boy required neither saviour nor protector. Sometimes Blaine thought that all Kurt needed was a boy to adore and with the way the countertenor kept looking at him tonight, frizzy mess and all, Blaine was fairly confident that he had given him that. And really, it was Blaine who had needed the rescuing tonight. Not from some clueless student body president but from himself and his own demons. Those demons seemed to melt away with each song that they swayed to together.

"You know, I have seen your curls before." Blaine paused their slow rotation momentarily, taken aback by the words mumbled quietly in his ear.

"W-what?" His answer was as shaky as his feet had become.

"You sweat a lot during our alone time and the gel always breaks free from the moisture. Haven't you noticed that I run my fingers through your curly locks?"

"That's different."

"How?" There was a sincerity in Kurt's voice. He was truly curious about it.

"The lights are always off and it's just you and the gel is never completely gone. I also always kinda hoped that other things would distract from all this mess," He replied shyly, gesturing to the curls on his head at the end.

"Getting to free your curls is part of the fun for me. I mean it is somewhat shocking to see them in all they're glory but honestly, I think they suit you."

"Yeah?"

"Definitely. They're cute and charming and bouncy just like you and I love them for it."

"Thank-you, Kurt." He whispered it quietly into his boyfriends shoulder. He was too scared to look into those blue eyes at the moment because he knew he would break with gratitude for the love that the taller boy had for him.


End file.
